2017 Atlantic hurricane season/Ryne's Prediction
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2017 and ended November 30th, 2017. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was the most Active Hurricane season since the 2010-2012 seasons, and was the 4th most active hurricane season of the 2010s decade, primarily due to low end La Nina Conditions. In All, the season collectively caused $69.115 billion (USD) in damages and claimed 1,206 lives Storms Tropical Storm Arlene Hurricane Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Storm Don Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Irma Tropical Storm Jose Tropical Storm Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Hurricane Nate Tropical Storm Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Rina Tropical Depression Eighteen Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2017 till:07/06/2017 color:TS text:Arlene from:30/06/2017 till:06/07/2017 color:C2 text:Bret from:16/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:TS text:Cindy from:01/08/2017 till:04/08/2017 color:TS text:Don from:06/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C4 text:Emily from:07/08/2017 till:16/08/2017 color:C1 text:Franklin from:12/08/2017 till:16/08/2017 color:TS text:Gert barset:break from:22/08/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:C5 text:Harvey from:31/08/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:C2 text:Irma from:02/09/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:TS text:Jose from:04/09/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:TS text:Katia from:10/09/2017 till:16/09/2017 color:C1 text:Lee from:14/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:C4 text:Maria from:16/09/2017 till:03/10/2017 color:C3 text:Nate barset:break from:30/09/2017 till:04/10/2017 color:TS text:Ophelia from:19/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 color:C4 text:Philippe from:10/11/2017 till:15/11/2017 color:C1 text:Rina from:14/11/2017 till:16/11/2017 color:TD text:Eighteen bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2017 season. Retirement During the WMO meeting on April 20th, 2018, the names Maria and Philippe were officially retired Due to the Damage and Deaths they've caused. They were replaced by Minerva and Pedro for the 2023 season. -The List for 2023- Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2016 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons